


Sègrediã’s Tales

by The_Admiral



Series: Sègrediã’s Tales [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Detective, F/M, Ghosts, Murder cases, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Sègrediã is the Queen’s Private Investigator. When strange things happen, he is the first on it.
Series: Sègrediã’s Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842847
Kudos: 2





	1. Mission 3

Notebook

10th of July, Lièra Forest 

_Last week I left Avaria. Me and my family would pay a visit to Lord Elrond and his family in Rivendell. It has been a long time since we’ve met. Sadly though, my brothers and I can’t wait to pull out pranks together with the twins again. We will be arriving there next week, if everything goes as planned, what suprisingly enough for us always does._

_~Sègrediã’s POV~_

I’m riding next to Praiocean, my oldest brother. We’ve almost reach Rivendell. “What pranks do you think the twins have come up with this time? Nothing good, for the others of course.” We both laugh. “Hopefully. ¡Lo hemos alcanzado!  (We’ve reached it!)”  Calls Carmeiro from behind. We look in front of us and see the beautiful Rivendell before us. 

When we reach the Last Homely House, Lord Elrond is already awaiting us. We dismount our horses. “Ah, you’ve made it!” My mother and her sister Emily are the first to approach him. “Without any trouble on the journey luckily.” Elrond tells us to come inside and so we follow him. 

_Strange, already since the moment we arrived I’ve felt this unpleasant or rather nervous feeling. That usually only happens when I’m working. Am I working? I thought this was supposed to be my day off!_ “Nana,” I whisper, “don’t you also feel this... unpleasant feeling?” She faces me with a suspicious look. “Perhaps...”  _Well, and that was the end of my vacation._


	2. Chapter 2

It is evening and all are eating at the dinner table. That weird feeling has been kept between me and Nana. We haven’t told anyone yet, cause we don’t want everyone to freak out. Tonight we will talk about it with Lord Elrond, and  only Lord Elrond. He may know more about it. Everyone is surprisingly quiet at dinner, or perhaps tense? 

That evening I knock on Lord Elrond’s bedroom door. “Enter!” I walk in and sit down besides my mother. We haven’t told the Elvenlord yet why we’re here. He sits down opposite us with a filled glass in his hand. “So, why are you here?” Nana and I share a brief look. “Something is going on here, tell me what it is.” I order him with a sharp voice. Unfortunately I can’t read his thoughts from his look. “A few nights ago there has happened something. People say they saw a silhouette of a large man with a knife. Where? In my halls. When? At night. They say it’s a ghost. I don’t believe them though. But there seem to happen strange things since. What strange things?” In the meanwhile Nana is writing everything down. “I’ve heard that things in chambers are removing by themselves, that there are people who hear footsteps behind them. That kind of nonsense.”  _I’m not getting answers like this. I need to know every single thing!_ “Listen, I need answers. Straight answers! Not  _kind of_ answers! Now, tell me  _everything_ you’ve heard.” I take a sip of my wine.  _I don’t care who he is or how high his position is, I’m an investigator, I need straight answers!_

Elrond sighs. “People say they hear footsteps behind them, mostly at night. They say that objects in their chambers are moving by themselves. Some say that they feel like there is someone watching them. Ehm... Well, I think that’s it. With people I assume you mean the people inside the House? Aye. Okay... Tell me who your family are. I have four children, one daughter, Arwen. And three sons, the Twins: Elrohir and Elladan, and Estel. That’s your whole family? Aye. Okay.” First I wait until Nana’s done writing to continue. “Who are your closest friends? My two advisors, Glorfindel and Erestor, and my minstrel, Lindir. Lindir is your personal assistant, right? He is, yes. Could you tell me where he is at the moment? I think he’s in his room. Could you get him in here, please? Of course.” He gets up and places the now empty glass back on the table and walks out to get Lindir. 

I look at Nana. “Have you noted everything? I have.” I sigh. Nana chuckles. “When you  _think_ you have vacation...” Both of us laugh. “Right.” I yawn. I haven’t slept properly for day’s. “Honey, you’re tired. Just a bit, I can handle it.” She wraps an arm around me and pulls me into an embrace. “Don’t work overtime.” I smile.  _Nana, I always work overtime._ I think by myself. 

Later the door opens again and Elrond and his assistant walk in. “Take a seat, Lindir.” When they both sit again I’m able to continue my interrogation. “Lindir, I’ve heard there seem to happen strange things here. Do you know anything about that? I do know that there happen strange things yes. Have you been involved with one yourself? No, I have not. Lindir... I haven’t done anything!” He interrupts panicked. He is really tense. I smile kindly at him and he slightly calms down. “It’s okay, I wasn’t going to ask you that. Okay. Do you know anyone who says he’s involved with this? Or saw something? Yes. Some of the guards I know here.” I take a piece of paper out of my robes and hand it over to him. “Could you write here the names down, please?” Lindir nods and starts writing.

I turn back to Elrond. “Have there been any murders?” By this he gets shocked. “No, fortunately not. Don’t worry, it is just a question. Have you experienced anything of this all yourself? No. Is this still going on? Yes, it is. Have any of your advisors or family saw something. Not as far as I know. Okay, I think I know enough then.” I take the paper from Lindir a give a quick look at the names. “In that case, I think I will take my leave now. Me too, thank you both for the information.” 

The next evening...

_~Elrond~_

First I head to the Twins’ room. To check if Elladan is alright since he has been a bit panicked before. I make my way to their room and stop in front of the door. I knock and hear them tell me to enter. Once inside the room I see them both sitting on their beds, talking to each other. “Good evening father. Good evening to you too Elrohir. I am just here to check if everything is alright.” The Twins share a brief look and then Elladan starts the story. “Not quite.” He gets up and walks over to the desk. He hands me a paper. It’s an empty paper with dark red spots on it. Blood. “Where did you find this?” I look up to him. “We came into the room and talked for awhile. I got up to pour some wine in for myself and when I turned around it was suddenly there, on my bed. Are you sure it wasn’t already there before? No, it wasn’t. If it was either me or Elrohir would have surely noticed it.” I nod and focus my eyes on the bloodstained paper again. “I would place some guards outside your door, just in case.” They nod in understanding and I walk out. 

I open the door to my chamber. I look around the room if there had been placed any papers for me. But luckily there are none to be found. I place the paper on my desk and take my night clothes from the chair where Lindir has left them last night. When I’ve been dressed in my night clothes I sit down the edge of my bed. I undo my braids. When that’s done I’m finally able to get to sleep. So I turn around to get into bed. Then I see this man standing with his back to me. It is a large man dressed in brown clothes with a machete in his hand. Quietly I get out of bed and reach out for my sword. My hands can’t find the sword so I look around and see that it’s not there. Quickly I turn back to the man. But he’s already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Sègrediã~_

This night I finally manage to sleep. It is quiet here at night, better than Avaria. At least, until someone knocks on my door. I sigh. “Can’t it wait?” I ask myself while getting to the door. “My Lord Elrond.” I bow. He walks in. “I have some information for you.”  _Fine, in the middle of the night_. “ What kind of information? There was a man in my room. I think the man we’re looking for.”  _And that makes everything so much more interesting. Let’s listen_.  I sit down in a chair and grab a paper and pen. “What happened?” Now I’m fully awake. “I was in my room and went to bed. When I looked behind there was suddenly a man in my room. He had a machete in his hand and brown clothes. More? Yes, I usually always keep my sword on the chair besides my bed, but it wasn’t there this time. Did the man talked to you? No, he didn’t do anything. He was just standing there with his back to me. When I found out my sword was gone and looked back at him, he was suddenly gone.” In the meanwhile I’ve made a quick sketch of the man. “Did he looked like this? Almost. He was bigger.” I adjust the sketch. “Like this? Indeed. Then I think I know enough.” I get up from the chair. “Wait! I still have something else for you.” He hands me over a piece of paper with red blood spots on it. I give him a questioning look. “Elladan gave it to me. He found it in his bed. Okay. Do you know what this is, my Lord Elrond? No. It’s a threatening letter. To Elladan? Probably.” I reply calm. “Do you think guarding him would be enough? No. From what I’ve heard, and I know it sounds weird, but I think it is a sort of ghost. In that case we just have to wait and see what happens. Wait and see?” He gets up. “Listen, this is my son we’re talking about. I’m not letting him get killed! Then what do you want to do? I want you to catch this killer.” He walks out. “That’s easy to say.” 

Notebook

18th of July. 8:00 AM, Rivendell.

_From what I know it is a ghost. Or some sort Freddy Krueger. Which could always be the killer. Although he mostly acts in dreams. Today we’re going to search through the whole house for tracks. After that we’re going to set a trap._

I walk towards the dining room for breakfast. “Didi!” I sigh as soon as I hear who it is. “My name is not Didi.” I tell Carmeiro calm. “I’ve heard there are ghosts here! We aren’t sure. ¡Oh, pero si ya lo hice! (Oh but I am!) I’ve heard very scary stories about this ghost.” I roll my eyes. “Could you tell me what you know about it? No Carmeiro, that’s detectives information. I can be a detective! I can help you!” I facepalm and enter the dining room. “¿Puedo? (Can I?) No. But... No! You will only cause me more trouble. Eres tan mala.” (You’re mean)

The food here is truly delicious. Luckily this time I am hungry. “Do you already have a plan?” Nana faces me seriously. “I do. Oh besides, Nana I need some people to help me searching for tracks. I can arrange that. Nana, why can’t I help?” Asks Carmeiro. I lower my head and bury it in my hands.  _Please not._ “I wanna be investigator too! As long as you don’t blow it. I won’t!”  _Great, now I can go babysitting._

“Didi, what’s that? That’s evidence, Carmeiro. Okay. And that?” I sigh. Since Nana decided to let him help he has been bothering me the whole time.  _I can’t do my work like this!_ “What can I do? Shut your mouth and let me do my job.” I murmur. He folds his arms.  _Great, now he’s mad with me_.  “Nana said I could help you. But you’re not! You’re not helping me at all!” I sigh and think for a moment. “You know where Lord Elrond’s room is, do you? Sí. Well now, take this bag with you. Ooh, a bag, what’s in it?” I sigh. Carmeiro looks in the bag and sees different kinds of powders and little pieces of foil. He gets something out of the bag. “What’s this? It’s an UV lamp. What is that? You can see things with it that you can’t see now. Wow! It’s awesome!” I facepalm. “Get out of here.” Quickly he heads to Lord Elrond’s room. 

_~Elrohir~_

Elladan and I decided to go on a small trip. So we’re riding out on our horses into the forest. “Remember what Glorfindel said. Don’t enter the forest, cause people are getting killed in there.” We laugh. Two days ago we’ve heard about the many murders and disappearings that happened in our forest. Twenty people have been killed or disappeared and no one knows by what. Much people say it was the ghost. We ride deeper and deeper into the forest. None of us has saw anything this far. “How far do you still wanna go Ro? Far. They say people has disappeared here, well I would like to know the truth about that.” Almost reached the borders they stop their horses and dismount. 

“Are you sure you want to stay here? Why, are you scared?” Elladan rolls his eyes and turns around to lead his horse to a tree. “No.” 

_~Sègrediã~_

All day I haven’t found anything more usefull information. Carmeiro still isn’t back from his research also. I sigh.  _Let’s check on him first_.  I get up from behind my desk and head towards Lord Elrond’s room where I’ve send him. In the hallway I bump into Lord Elrond. “My apologies Lord Elrond. I didn’t saw you. Apologies accepted. I was actually seeking for my brother, have you perhaps saw him? I was just making my way to your room. Come, follow me.”  _Oh great spirits. Carmeiro must be in trouble again. Again._

Lord Elrond opens the door to his bedroom for me. There Carmeiro lies sleeping on the ground. I sigh and make my way towards the fallen elf. “Apparently he has never heard of my healing tea.” I turn my head to the bedside table besides him where I see a cup. An empty cup. I facepalm. “Again my apologies my Lord. I could have known.” He chuckles and helps me getting Carmeiro in the bed. 

_ ~ Lusa~  _

I sit in my room, looking at the drawings my husband made for me. One particular one draws my attention. A drawing he’s made of him and me at the beach under a palmtree. I have my arms around him and we kiss. I remember that day. We were just married and went for a walk at the beach. 

We stayed under the palmtree to watch the sunset. He drawed that too. A smile appears on my face. 

Then I hear the door open. “Who is it? It’s me, Lindir.” I turn around. “I think you might want to see this.” I follow Lindir out of the room. Lindir shows me a letter that laid on his nightstand. It’s empty with drops of blood on it. It’s similar to the one Elrond gave me. “I will do research on this. In the meanwhile I want you to hold this quiet and don’t worry about it too much.”

_~Sègrediã~_

I’ve just done some more research on the letter. It has no fingerprints on it. That is very weird. Suddenly I hear glass breaking from one of the other rooms. Quickly, I get up and follow the noise. 


	4. Chapter 4

~ _Sègrediã~_

I’ve just done some more research on the letter. It has no fingerprints on it. That is very weird. Suddenly I hear glass breaking from one of the other rooms. Quickly, I get up and follow the noise. But when I reach my door I find it locked . _Locked?!_ Never do I lock my door, I must always be able to leave quickly when something’s going on. Sighing, I open a drawer where I know to find my key. Only it’s not there. Well, now there’s a trouble. Frustrated, I throw over the whole chest if drawers and storm over to the door. “Hey!! Somebody hear me!? GET ME OUT!!!” 

~ _Lusa_ ~ 

I sit down in my chair with a cup of coffee. However I love Thranduil with all my heart, I can’t picture the servant out of my head. With his long brown hair and his beautiful soft voice when he talks to me. I can imagine his voice singing for me and his lips kissing me.  _Yep, I have a big problem._

But suddenly I’m ripped from my thoughts as I hear a scream. And my heart almost breaks when I realize where the painful scream comes from.  _Lindir_...  I wait no longer and storm out, getting as fast as possible to the servant’s room. To my suprise, my son isn’t there yet. Sègrediã is never late, something must have happened in the meanwhile. I pull the door handle. When I can’t get it open, I take a few steps back.  _Here we go_.  Then, withoutdoubt I run straight into the door and it swings open. I run in and look around. The whole room is covered in red.  _Blood_.  I realize shocked. Everything is broken and shattered. 

I can’t find my lovely servant anywhere here, so I enter the bathroom. There, I see my worst nightmare right in front of me. I freeze and stare wide-eyed at the scene before me. The bathroom is ruined. The walls and ground are covered in deep, red blood. And the most horrible thing, I see the beautiful Lindir lying in the red bath. His eyes closed and his whole body covered in the blood that filled the bath. 

I am so shocked that the chance that he could still be alive didn’t even came up to me. Luckily it only took seconds for me until that thought brought me back to the real world. Quickly I pick up the body and carry it out of the bathtub. After I’ve placed it on the floor next to it I immediately start resuscitate him. “Come on, breath. Breath!” And then finally when I was just about to give up his eyes shoot open. Sputtering, he turns over on his side. Amounts of water and blood come out of his mouth. When all the water has left his body, he takes a few long breathes and then weakly lets his body collapse to the ground. I sigh and run a hand through his hair. “Are you okay? No.” I search his body over for wounds. The first I see is a large cut from his hips to his shoulder blades. His wrists are covered in multiple smaller cuts. 

After a while I’ve found out that the only place where his beautiful skin is not completely ruined is his face. Quickly I grab some towels and take the poor servant into my arms. “Hush, you’ll be alright, I promise.” I place a soft kiss on his head and start cleaning his wounds. 

~ _Sègrediã_ ~

I’m still sitting here in my room. Still locked. The balcony too high to jump off. Whoever it was screaming out there, he’ll probably be dead by now if not someone else has come to his rescue. While thinking about what happened, I suddenly hear noise coming from the other side of the door. “Hey! Let me out!” I yell, hoping that whoever it is out there would hear me. Then the door opens. 

“Lord Elrond, thank the spirits. Sègrediã, what are you doing here? Someone locked me up. Anyway, I heard a scream from one of the other rooms.” I walk out with Lord Elrond following me. “A scream? Yes, I don’t know where it came from. M’lord!” One of the guards comes running in our direction. “M’lord.. Lindir... blood... Lusa. Easy! Breath in, breath out.” Slowly the guard catches his breath. When he’s somewhat calm again, he tries it again. “Now tell me again, what happened? I- I heard Lusa screaming for a guard. So I walked into Lindir’s room, where she was. The whole room was red, blood. Lusa was in the bathroom holding Lindir in her arms, he was very injured. She told me to get you as quick as I could.” At the moment I hear that I run quickly to the servants room. I hear Lord Elrond following behind me. I storm into the room, ignore all the blood and enter the bathroom. Lusa is still there, and Lindir almost seems dead. “Sègrediã! Glad you’re here, where is...” But before she can finish her sentence, Lord Elrond comes in and kneels down in front of her and Lindir. “What happened to him? I don’t know, I found him like this, injured, in the bath, not breathing. I don’t know how much time we have.” Lord Elrond takes the weak elf in his arms and looks him over. “We must get him to the healing room, now.” 

Once we have reached the healing room, Lord Elrond places him on the bed. “Get me a wet cloth!” Elrond himself quickly prepares a tea to get him to sleep. While Elrond tends to Lindir, Lusa and I have the time to get after the person who did this. 

“Sègrediã, can you go to the room to investigate there? I’ll call Mark.” I nod and we split up. 

~ _Lusa_ ~

When I arrive at my room I grab my pearl with which I can contact Mark. “Mark? Lusa, how is your... No time for that now.” I interrupt him. “There is killer here. He tried to kill Lindir. Oh my... That’s terrible. I know, he’s in the healing room now. Lord Elrond tends to him. Okay, do you have any information about this killer? Not much yet. We’re going to investigate now what happened to Lindir. He must have saw his attacker. If there’s anything I can do from here then please tell me, okay? Agreed. One last thing, how is my love? He’s doing fine Lusa, no worries. Besides, we have a new musician in the palace, you might like him. His name is Álvaro. Stop Mark, I’m actually starting to get curious.” Mark laughs. “I’ll see him when I’m back home. That’s fine, good luck with your case!” 

~ _Sègrediã_ ~

Together with some guards we enter the room where Lindir has been attacked. “Search for anything out of place!” I order. Above the bed there’s blood on the wall. And the matress is so red that it’s natural color is hardly visible. Candles are thrown over and the floor is littered with all kinds of stuff. It’s clear that whoever’s done this didn’t do it with care. From the blood tracks on the ground it seems that the attacker had dragged him into the bathroom. 

I kneel down to take a better look at the tracks. Or rather smudges. The blood is still fresh. It didn’t happen that long ago. I follow the smudges further into the bathroom. The door is still wide open. There are red smudges on the walls and a puddle of blood on the floor. And the water in the bad has become red. And this... weird feeling. It keeps teasing me. Filling me. Eating me from the outside. The killer is still here. I can feel it. It’s in the air. In the room. I know he’s behind me. Slowly I turn my head to the man I know is there. And there he stands. Large, with a machete in his hand. I’ve seen this man before. And suddenly I realize who it is. The large man with the mask and the machete in his hand.  _Jason_. 


	5. Chapter 5

~ _One of the guards~_

Never in my life have I saw so much blood before. The whole room is ruined. And still there’s something creepy about this room. Someone is here. I know there is. Someone big. Someone with bad intentions. I look towards one of the other guards. Everyone is still little in shock about the state the room is in. I shake my head and try the ignore the feeling that something’s very wrong. I kneel down to pick up some book that lies on the floor. 

Slowly I raise and open the book. I look through the pages quickly but stop on the last one. 

_Everyone is talking about this weird things that are happening here. People are even getting killed now. Lord Elrond does not know yet. He may not know. No one may know who it did. No one may know it is Jason. That’s why I’m writing this only to you, my dear diary. I can’t write any longer anymore. He will kill me tonight. I have to make myself ready. This might be the last time I wrote._

_Farewell._

_Lindir_

_Oh my... he knew. He just knew he was getting killed_ _.._. I drop the book on the floor and can’t focuse on anything anymore.  _I just can’t believe it..._

But suddenly I’m ripped from my thoughts as I hear someone screaming behind me. Quickly I turn my head and grab my weapon. One of the guards lies dead before me on the floor. Behind him stands a man. He wears a mask and carries a machete with him that is now stained with blood. I doesn’t takes long before he slides the throat of another guard. I’m completely frozen from the shock. Slowly all the guards are getting killed before my nose. And in the meanwhile I can’t do anything but look. Only when I’m the last one left I suddenly can move again. Quickly I run towards the door and accidentally drop my weapon in the action. But it’s locked. And the man is getting closer. I scream as hard as I can in the hope someone from the outside can hear me. Behind me I hear a fire getting lit. I bang with my hands on the door. After a few moments more I realize it’s useless. No one comes to help me. And just when I start to accept that fate, hands grab me from behind and drag me behind. I don’t see what’s going on exactly. Although I suddenly feel the heat under me. 

~ _Sègrediã_ ~ 

I’m completely frozen. Some way my limbs won’t move. Like I’m under some spell. I can think and hear and see though. Even when I suddenly hear screaming from the room behind me. I can’t move. And that’s the most terrible thing of it all. I’m here to protect those people. And while they’re getting killed in there by Jason, I can’t do anything but listen to the sounds of their screams. After a while it has stopped. And just on time, cause I don’t know if I had been able to listen to it any longer. Some moments after the screams have stopped and once again it is dead silent in the room I feel I can move again. 

I throw the door open and storm outside. The half room has been set on fire. And I have only the sight of a room full of corpses. All are dead. I failed them. I hang my head. And just as I do that I see something on the floor. I frown and pick it up. I open the book and look quickly through the pages.  _It’s a diary. Lindir’s diary._ I read the last page.  _Oh no_. I kick the door open and run with the diary outside. 

Lindir lies in the healing wing. He’s peacefully asleep. Lusa gets up from the chair opposites the bed she was sitting in and puts her book aside. Once more she checks on Lindir before leaving the room with the intention to return quickly again. 

~ _Lindir_ ~

_I get up from behind my desk and put my diary aside on my nightstand. I walk towards the windows and onto the balcony. I stand still by the railing and look outside. The city of Imladris is still as beautiful as it always has been. I close my eyes and walk back inside. I then close the balcony doors and curtains. He can be here any minute from now. I must hurry. I grab the keys from my drawer. It’s strange to use them since I’ve only used them once before. I close the door to my room and leave the keys in the lock. When I think I’m ready I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Tears leaking slowly from my eyes. And it doesn’t takes long for him to show up. And soon I feel the warmth of the blood running down my arms._

When I wake up from my dream I see I’m in the healing room. I’m in a bed. Carefully not to get hurt any further I get up into a more sitting position. I look around once more. There’s no one here. Until the door opens and a woman walks in. Lusa gently smiles at me. Although I’m still a little too confused to smile back. She takes place on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling now?” She touches my forehead with the back of her hand to see if I have catched no cold. 

~ _Lusa_ ~

When I sit down on the bed and look at him, he seems somewhat confused and more focused on his thoughts than anything else. He doesn’t answer my question. So I ask again. “Lindir.” This time he at least looks up at me. “How do you feel?” And takes some time but finally he answers. “Better.” His voice is not very loud but audible. “That’s good. Maybe it’s not the best thing to start with, but do you remember who your attacker is? No.” I hadn’t expected him to answer so fast. But since he does I better ask further. “Think about it. What did he look like? Did he had a weapon? I don’t know! I already told you I don’t remember!” He screams. I shouldn’t had been asking him about this so fast. But although he screams, I don’t see any panic. “You really don’t know? No, I don’t. Okay, well lie down.” I gently push him back down on the bed. “Thank you.” He softly says. I smile at the nice words and stroke some hair away from his face. “You should rest some more.” He nods and closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

I sit down in my chair and watch him sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

~ _Elrohir_ ~

My brother and I made camp last night. I lie down and watch the stars shine far above me. Last month Legolas came to visit us. That was really fun. I believe he’s with his father again now. He told me it’s been a long time since they’ve seen each other. I wonder what he’s doing right now. At once I’m ripped from my thoughts when I hear my name. I turn my face. It’s only Elladan that called me. “Yes? Did you hear that? Hear what? That sound. What sound?” I’ve no idea where he is talking about but I hear nothing. “Hm. I must have imagined then. So you are scared? No!” I laugh.  _He so is scared_.  Satisfied I look back at the stars. 

It’s already late in the night and I still haven’t fallen asleep yet. I turn to look at my brother who already seems to asleep. I sigh.  _Crack_ . I immediately get into a sitting position. This time I definitely heard something! And it was no rabbit! I remain in that same sitting position and lay my hand on the handle of my sword. Then I hear it again, but closer. There’s clearly someone here near. Keeping my gaze on that spot I shake Elladan awake. When I feel him stir I pull my hand away and draw my sword. “Elrohir? Shh! There’s someone here.” I hear my brother get up too and drawing his weapon. When we hear nothing more he speaks. “We should get out of here Ro. You are scared aren’t you? No, but it’s not safe here. People disappeared here and right now we hear someone wandering through the forest at night! That’s not alright!” I sigh. He’s right, we should go. Whoever’s out there could be very good possibly be the killer everyone’s looking for.

~ _Lusa_ ~

Early in the morning I wake up and see that Lindir is already awake. “Good morning, maleõ. What are you doing up so early? Have you even slept at all?” He smiles and tries to sit up a bit. “I have. I just woke up seconds before you. I’m fine, would you still have thought it necessary to ask that.”  _I indeed would have_.  “Well then, are you hungry? Not really actually.” I let out a small laugh and see him looking at me confused. “It’s just that, you just really sound like my husband when you say that.” He laughs too.  _And he’s so cute when he laughs_.  “Do you require anything else from me then? No, thank you. I’m glad you are feeling better now.” I say while taking his hand into mine. I move from the chair onto the side of the bed. “Me too.” He smiles at me and pulls me closer. And before I know we are kissing. A long, deep kiss. When it is over all I can do is stare at him while he slowly opens his eyes again. “Well, I bet Thranduil would not like to hear that.” We laugh and sit together for some longer until it is time for breakfast. 

~ _Sègrediã_ ~

Notebook 

20th of July. 8:00 AM, Rivendell.

_Two nights ago we heard a scream. Elrond’s head servant, Lindir, has been attacked by our killer. We went to check out the room. Me and six guards. I went into the bathroom and got paralysed. Afterwards all six guards were killed. The room was on fire. Nana is still trying to get information out of Lindir. The only we’ve found was a page from his diary. The killer is indeed Jason._

I get into my clothes. While fastening the last button on my robe someone knocks on my door. “Enter.” A servant enters. His hair is neatly combed and pulled into two braids in the front and his hands are clasped behind his back. He looks up at me while he speaks. “My Lord Sègrediã, the Twins are back, they claim to have useful information for you. Thank you, I’ll be right there. They are waiting for you in the dining hall.” He bows and walks away. 

After I’ve arrived at the dining hall I take place at the table. “Ah, Didi. Buenos días Nana. Have you got any information from Lindir yet? No, I have not. You? I’m sorry.” I put some food on my plate. “Sègrediã, I’m glad you made it in time. I’m glad you made it in time.” I answer. “Listen, my brother and I were going on a small trip yesterday. We went to the forest. And we heard someone there.” I put down my cutlery and listen very carefully. “Yes, we went to sleep and then suddenly I heard something near. We thought it was the killer so we went back home to tell you.” Explains the other twin further. “And partly also because Elladan was scared. I was not!” While the Twins start fighting about who was scared and who not I start thinking about the killer. How can one person move so fast from one place to another without even being seen by anyone. That can only mean one thing. 

“I think it is a ghost!” I am the first one to call something out. Elrond and Lusa only sit and listen, and I like that. Perfect way to do my job. Lots of people will think me crazy, but there are serious rumors about ghost and demons, some people in Avaria say they’ve saw one. The only way I know them is because my aunties, Emily and Laila often used them to scare Thranduil when they were younger. I know all the stories they’ve told still by heart, they’re hilarious! “A ghost? ¿Una fantasma?” I sigh. Carmeiro has listened too and now joins the conversation. “Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve heard rumors about ghost or even demons. Don’t worry Sègrediã, I believe you. I’ve saw many by myself.” Nana tells us. “And you could be right, this is much likely also one of these demons. No ghost.” 

In the meanwhile Carmeiro sits down by Nana and start pacing through the room. “If that’s so, then there must still be a reason why he kills... What about the diary?” Carmeiro suddenly brings up on the most unfortunate moment. I would have liked to keep that for myself for a while longer. “Diary? What diary?” Nana asks me suspicious. Now this is exactly why Carmeiro shouldn’t be interfering in my business. I sigh. “When that guards were dead and I was about to leave the room I saw a diary on the ground. It was Lindir’s diary. And was there any useful information in it?” I take another deep sighand continue. “Yes. If there is, then why did you not tell me!?” Nana yells. She even jumps up so suddenly and angry that the chair behind her falls to the floor. “Why did you not tell me?” She hisses in my face. With her face merely an inch from mine I can feel the heat coming of her. “I don’t know.” I answer quietly and in one tone. “Where is it? On my desk.” She turns away from me and walks towards the door. There she stops. “Never do this again.” Then she leaves the room. 

Angrily I turn my face towards my youngest brother who apparently also is shocked from our mother’s sudden outburst. “Don’t interfere with my job Carmeiro.” I sneer and leave too. 

~ _Lusa_ ~

Without paying attention to all the people that are shocked to see me angry for once, I walk straight to my sons room. All I could think about today were these few romantic moments this morning with Lindir, and now I hear this! I swing the door open and walk to his desk. There it lays, a red diary. I open it and search through the pages. I stop at what seems to be almost the end. When I’ve read it I gasp loudly. The first thing that comes up in my mind is to go to the healing room to see Lindir. 

I open the door to the healing room and storm in. Not at all prepared for what I would see. Lindir is still in bed and appears to be sleeping. The fire inside me is put out. I take a deep breathe and make my way over to the bedside. I kneel down there. Actually not wanting to wake him up I stroke away some hair that has fallen over his face. Still, something just doesn’t feel alright. I just can’t figure out what. So I take his hand in my own. The feeling is getting stronger. Carefully I watch him. Nothing unusual. But at the same time also nothing usual. Then I notice something. His hand, it is cold. Fear overwhelms me. 

I turn his hand around so that I can see his wrist. I feel his pulse with my fingers. Then I know where that weird feeling was coming from. Why his hand was so cold. Why there  _is_ nothing usual. He is dead. 

Twenty days later. 

~ _Sègrediã_ ~ 

Notebook

30th of July. 2:00 PM, Rivendell. 

_Lindir is dead. Just dead. After the meeting Nana found out when she went to his room. The killer most have came while we were in the meeting. He is stabbed in his back multiple times. Yet no one heard him scream. Nana wasn’t even at his funeral, she wants revenge. Revenge on the killer. Twenty days have past now. No one speaks of Lindir or his diary anymore. And no one has heard or saw anything from the killer anymore. Some people say he’s gone. Some say he’s hiding. Some even say he’s already dead. Whatever story is true, we will probably never find out anymore..._

_I failed this time_

_~Sègrediã_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una fantasma- a ghost  
> Maleõ- friend


End file.
